Danvers, Massachusetts
Manager |leader_name = Wayne Marquis |leader_title1 = Board of Selectmen |leader_name1 = Keith G. Lucy Michael W. Powers William H. Clark Jr. Daniel C. Bennett Gardner S. Trask III |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 36.5 |area_total_sq_mi = 14.1 |area_land_km2 = 34.4 |area_land_sq_mi = 13.3 |area_water_km2 = 2.1 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.8 |population_as_of = 2010 |settlement_type = Town |population_total = 26493 |population_density_km2 = 733.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 1898.5 |elevation_m = 15 |elevation_ft = 48 |timezone = Eastern |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern |utc_offset_DST = -4 |latd = 42|latm = 34|lats = 30|latNS = N |longd = 70|longm = 55|longs = 50|longEW = W |website = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 01923 |area_code = 351 / 978 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 25-16250 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0618295 |footnotes = }} Danvers is a town in Essex County, Massachusetts, United States, located on the Danvers River near the northeastern coast of Massachusetts. Originally known as Salem Village, the town is most widely known for its association with the 1692 Salem witch trials, and for the Danvers State Hospital, one of the state's 19th century psychiatric hospitals. As of the 2010 census, the town's population was 26,493. History 17th century The land that is now Danvers was once controlled by the Naumkeag branch of the Massachusett tribe. Around 1630, settlers converted an existing Naumkeag trail into the Old Ipswich Road, creating a connection to the main cities of Salem and Boston.Hanson, J. W. (John Wesley). History of the town of Danvers: from its early settlement to the year 1848. 1848. Salem, Mass.: Higginson Book, 1987. Danvers was permanently settled in 1636 as Salem Village, and eventually petitioned the Crown for a charter as a town. According to legend, the King, rather than signing the charter, returned it with the message "The King Unwilling." On June 9, 1757, however, the town was incorporated anyway, and the King's rebuff was defiantly given a place on the town's seal. The town was named for Danvers Osborn. The historical event for which Danvers is probably most well-known is the witch hysteria of 1692. The house of one of the convicted "witches," Rebecca Nurse, is still standing in Danvers and can be visited as a historical landmark. 18th century From the Battle of Lexington onward, Danvers has been represented in the armed forces. Noteworthy Revolutionary figures who stayed in Danvers include Royal Governor General Thomas Gage and Benedict Arnold. 19th century In 1847, the railroad came to Danvers. A street railway was installed in 1884, originally consisting of 69 horse-drawn trolleys that were later converted to electricity. The Town Hall was built in 1855 and, though it has undergone modifications and renovations several times, still stands today. In the same year, the southern portion of Danvers broke away to become the town of South Danvers, later renamed Peabody. In 1878, the Danvers State Hospital opened its doors. Originally an agricultural town, Danvers farmers developed two breeds of vegetables: the Danvers Onion (origin of the "Oniontown" nickname) and the Danvers Half-Long Carrot."Historical Sites of Danvers" Retrieved on 2009-11-16 This carrot was introduced by "market gardeners"Carrots History Retrieved on 2009-02-26 in 1871. There was also a booming shoe industry in the late 19th and early 20th centuries, with successful manufacturing companies like Ideal Baby Shoe. First Families *Nurse family *Putnam family *Porter family Chemical plant explosion On November 22, 2006, around 2:45 a.m., a major chemical explosion occurred at a facility housing Arnel Company (a manufacturer of industrial-use paint products) and CAI Inc. (a manufacturer of solvents and inks). The blast shook several North Shore towns—knocking homes off foundations and damaging buildings up to half a mile away. Glass windows shattered at least away, in neighboring Peabody and even in downtown Salem. The explosion was heard and felt up to away; the concussion was intense. According to many witnesses, it seemed like an airplane had crashed. At least 10 people were taken to local hospitals. No one was killed, and none of the injuries were life-threatening, according to Fire Chief Jim Tutko. Approximately 90 homes were damaged. Residents whose homes were damaged or destroyed in the blast were taken to Danvers High School, where the Red Cross established a relief shelter. The blast occurred next to a marina, a bakery/pizza shop, and a gas station, and across the street from Eastern Propane Gas. Before the end of the month, the State Fire Marshal determined the explosion was not caused by an intentional act. No cause has been determined. Other current events In 2002, Danvers celebrated its 250th anniversary with special events throughout the year. Geography and transportation According to the United States Census Bureau, Danvers has a total area of , of which is land and , or 5.75%, is water. The tidal Danvers River begins near the southeast corner of town, and is formed by the confluence of the Porter River, Crane River and Waters River. These rivers in turn are fed by several brooks. The Ipswich River also flows along the town's western border. Putnamville Reservoir lies in the north end of the town. The town has several low hills and a small town forest. Danvers is located nearly halfway between Boston and the New Hampshire state border. It is bordered by Topsfield to the north, Wenham to the northeast, Beverly to the east, a small portion of Salem to the southeast, Peabody to the south and southwest, and Middleton to the northwest. The town center lies north of Salem, west of Gloucester, northeast of Boston, and southeast of Salem, New Hampshire. Interstate 95 and Massachusetts Route 128 both pass through the town, just east of their junction in Peabody. U.S. Route 1 also passes through town, with a large junction with Interstate 95 in the northwest end of town. The main highways are also crossed by Route 35, Route 62 and Route 114, with Routes 35 and 62 intersecting just north of the town center. The northern terminus of Route 35 is just over the Topsfield town line, where it meets Route 97. Several MBTA Bus routes pass through the town, between Peabody and Beverly. There is no commuter rail service within town; the Newburyport/Rockport Line of the MBTA Commuter Rail passes through neighboring Salem and Beverly. Two lines of the Springfield Terminal railroad line also cross through town, merging near the town center to head north. Two runways of the Beverly Municipal Airport cross through the town; the nearest regularly scheduled commercial flights are located at Boston's Logan International Airport. Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 25,212 people, 9,555 households, and 6,564 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 9,762 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 97.72% White, 0.35% Black or African American, 0.10% Native American, 1.11% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.22% from other races, and 0.48% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.83% of the population. There were 9,555 households out of which 30.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.2% were married couples living together, 9.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.3% were non-families. 26.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.11. In the town the population was spread out with 23.2% under the age of 18, 6.4% from 18 to 24, 28.7% from 25 to 44, 24.5% from 45 to 64, and 17.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 86.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.2 males. The median income for a household in the town was $58,779, and the median income for a family was $70,565. Males had a median income of $48,058 versus $33,825 for females. The per capita income for the town was $26,852. About 1.7% of families and 2.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.0% of those under age 18 and 4.4% of those age 65 or over. Economy Top employers According to the Town's 2009 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,Town of Danvers CAFR the top ten employers in the city are: Government Danvers has a representative town meeting, five selectmen, and a town manager. The current Board of Selectmen (May 2012) is: *William H. Clark Jr. - Chairman *Michael W. Powers *Keith G. Lucy *Gardner S. Trask III *Daniel C. Bennett The current town manager (May 2012) is *Wayne Marquis Public safety Danvers has full-time police and fire departments. The Danvers Police Department was accredited in 1986. Danvers was the first municipal agency within the Commonwealth of Massachusetts to become nationally accredited. *Danvers Police Department (Official Town site) *Danvers Police Department (Benevolent association site) Education Public schools Danvers has five elementary schools, each serving Pre-Kindergarten through fifth grade. Grades six through eight attend the recently renovated Holten-Richmond Middle School, and grades nine through twelve attend Danvers High School. * Danvers Public schools * Great Oak Elementary * Highlands Elementary * Riverside Elementary * Ivan G. Smith Elementary * Willis E. Thorpe Elementary * Holten Richmond Middle School * Danvers High School Danvers High School (DHS) received national (and later international) attention when use of the word "meep" by students was forbidden, due to its disruptive use by some studentsForman, Ethan. "What's wrong with 'meep'? It's all in how you say it", The Salem News, 10 November 2009. (and perhaps a harassment suit). Principal Thomas Murray banned the word, and has threatened police action as well over its use in either speech or on clothing. In June 2010, Boston Globe commended the Salutatorian speech "Operation Red Sprinkles", by DHS Salutatorian Anisha Shenai (from the class of 2010), as one of the most e-mailed inspirational articles at Boston.com."Danvers High Salutatorian Speech", Boston Globe, Boston.com, Retrieved June 16, 2010. Private schools Danvers is home to four private schools. St. Mary of the Annunciation School serves Pre-Kindergarten through eighth grade. Plumfield Academy is a small school for grades one through eight with a philosophy of education based on that of Charlotte Mason. St. John's Preparatory School is a secondary school for young men, serving grades nine through twelve. The Clark School serves Pre-Kindergarten and, as of 2007, is expanding through high school. Of these four schools, St. Mary's and St. John's are religiously affiliated. St. Mary's is part of the Archdiocese of Boston and "the Prep" is a Xaverian Brothers-sponsored school. * St. Mary of the Annunciation School * St. John's Preparatory School * Clark School * Plumfield Academy Technical, vocational, & agricultural schools In addition to the public and private schools, Danvers hosts the Essex Agricultural & Technical High School, an independent, state funded, day school serving grades 9 through 12. Essex Agricultural & Technical High School is currently in the process of merging with the North Shore Vocational School, which is currently located in Middleton, which will result in a larger, unified campus located in Danvers. * Essex Agricultural & Technical High School * North Shore Technical High School Colleges * North Shore Community College Points of interest * Danvers State Hospital * Derby Summer House, on the grounds of the Glen Magna Farms * Endicott Park * Endicott Pear Tree, perhaps the oldest living fruit tree in AmericaPostman, Joseph. 2003. "The Endicott Pear Tree - Oldest Living Fruit Tree in North America". Pomona. 35:13-15. * Glen Magna Farms * Judge Samuel Holten House * Rebecca Nurse Homestead * General Israel Putnam House Colonists of Danvers This is a list of colonist who settled Danvers when it was still Salem Village. *Francis Nurse 1618-1695) See also *MBTA bus routes in North Shore, Massachusetts Notes External links * Town of Danvers official website *Foster, Gideon. 1795 Map of Danvers. *Proctor, John W.. 1832 Map of Danvers . This is a very interesting map showing all the mills and mill streams and names of prominent rural home owners. Click on map for very large image. * Beers D G. 1872 Altas of Essex County. Map of Danvers - Plate 101 . Published 1872. *Walker, George H. 1884 Atlas of Essex County. Map of Danvers - Plates 46, 47. Published 1884. Unfortunately plates 57,58,60 of Danvers Center, Danversport, and East Danvers are missing from the Atlas at the Essex Registry of Deeds in Salem. *Richards, L J. 1897 Altas of Salem, including Marblehead, Peabody, and Danvers. Danvers are plates 23,24,25,26,27. 23 Town of Danvers. - 24 Danvers Plains. - 25 Tapleyville and Danvers Plains. - 26 Danvers Center and Tapleyville. - 27 Danversport. Published 1897. *USGS. Historic USGS Maps - Danvers - 7.5 Minute Series 1944, 1949. 15 Minute Series - 1893. Category:Danvers, Massachusetts